


[Why?]

by StartDusty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Friendship/Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty
Summary: A loving day between two girls that will become a stride of feelings.  RinAi
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[Why?]

There was a young girl standing at the water's edge. 

Rina, a caring girl quickly approaching femininity, stood alone on the beach, gazing at the royal blue water with its pristine gold-colored depths. Her pastel hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled in anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she hummed a little tune to herself. She wore a silver shirt with sleeves that reached down to the cuffs and a cerulean skirt that showed off her red silver calves. Her locks flowed in a torrent of rosy color over her shoulders, completing her face of healthy-colored seraph alabaster. A prominent scar stood out against her pale, healthy-colored skin. She stood up, waiting for her love. 

It started that day, when she found herself facing mortal danger, in desperate need of a savior. She came in the form of Ai, who reduced the danger she could and swept her away from the rest. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. It was like that until today. “Rinari,” Ai said simply with an admiring look and a smile on his face. Her fermented crystals complimented her honey-colored locks, tied behind her face, believing her innocent heart. She was dressed in a refined outfit worthy of her quality. She had a pale form with generous curves, tinged with red. As Rina approached, she caught a note of Ai's familiar scent: sweet, rich lavender. She smiles at herself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. 

"Oh, Ai-san. You could have come." Rina said breathlessly, reaching out to take her in a hug. Ai laughed and put her arms around her, holding her as they once spun around on the sand with their momentum. With that, they started to walk along the beach. 

To their surprise, Rina was the first to speak. "II never really ... had anything like it." She clung a little closer to Ai's soft hand, resting her head against Ai's soft warm arm. 

"Never ?" she asked. 

"Oh, never," she said breathlessly. "You are my first real love." 

"Hihihi ... I love you," she replied, kissing her soft pink locks. 

"I love you too." They walked together for a few moments, the beautiful clear sapphire sky adorned with a few shades of silty clouds. The sun hit Rina's hair in a halo of flowery color around her face. 

Ai looked at her in admiration. "You are really beautiful" she told him with her big smile, Rina blushed. 

"W-Why are you saying that ...?" she stammered, still recovering from Ai's compliment. 

"Because it's the truth." Ai placed her hand around Rina, pulling her closer. "Not just that," she continued. "You are also talented. Without you, I couldn't have been really happy in my life." 

"Stop… I've caused you a lot of trouble," she mumbled. "It really was you who did all these amazing things. And you are so strong ..." Her eyes wandered over Ai's face, her seraphic depths, her blonde mane. "... And really. I'm so lucky to have met you, I can't say it enough." 

"It had to be fate." She gave him reassuring pressure. "But I never want you to be in that kind of danger ever again." 

"As long as you're by my side," she whispered, letting Ai pull her into a hug, "nothing bad will happen to me." 

"I swear it," Ai asserted. 

"Umm ..." she whispered, her hand seeking Ai's sweetness. After a few moments, they found themselves coming back down to the beach. Something rose to Rina's mind - something she had been trying to push back all this time. It was so special for her to be with Ai, and she didn't want to spend that time making them both feel horrible. But that wouldn't leave her alone. 

Concerned, Ai turned her pure globes to Rina. "Rinari? What's wrong ?" 

"Ai ... this is ..." 

And then it all came together, all the magic and pain that had built up that day, and she locked her orbs with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a flood gate burst or a fear barrier had been knocked down. Rina shook her head and it all came out at the same time. "It's just... I'm just no good, Ai. I can never do anything right... I guess I'm sorry. I just messed it up. I'm probably going to mess this up... I … Forget that. I can't… "Ai listened silently and solemnly. Finally, when all the words had left Rina and she was at a loss for words, Ai reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back to her. back, "Rinari ... that's awful. I wish it wasn't like that... I wish I could say more. Rina… ”Rina's eyes started to burn, and she suddenly pulled Ai into a fierce embrace. Ai's depths widened at first, but she too felt overwhelmed with emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Rina's touch. 

"You," Rina whispered, her breath hot on Ai's ear. "As long as you're here, you'll be fine." They held each other as tears rolled down their cheeks and trickled down the quicksand to be swept away into the sea. With time and the soothing hugs, their pain dissipated into a haze swept by the sea breeze. the ocean and into the setting sun. "Look ... it's sunset." 

Rina looked up at Ai's words to see the blazing glow of the dying sun. "How beautiful." 

After a moment of silence, Ai took Rina's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, “Rinari, I need to say something. Without you I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - you are irreplaceable. " 

"Ai," she hissed in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and my stars." 

Ai brought their hands together to his lips. "So ... as long as you want, we'll never be apart." 

Rina sighed contentedly and pulled Ai closer. She watched the beautiful halo rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had happened that day and everything that would happen between them. 

"I love you, Ai." 

"I love you too, Rina." 

Their lips met, passionately, and the coral strands met the golds, ablaze in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the ocean scolding their approving audience, and Ai, her eternally loyal lover. Rina told herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world. 

It happened to a weekend, Monday was a hot rainy day. Street passers-by who were all lined up in rows all over the city, blocked Rina who was unfortunately late for school. On the other hand, in the club, Ai was impatiently waiting for Rina. She had spent her morning chatting with the girls and looking around the club, with a blank stare. "Why aren't you here? .." Ai whispered, lowering her head, until she caught the attention of a certain Senpai.  
"My.. Our big girl is not in a good mood today." Said Karin. Ai had seen her arrive at first, but not Rina. She lifts her head to see him standing in front of her.  
"What happened ?" She asked. 

"Rina is still not here .." She sank, lowering her head again. Karin knew that the relationship between Ai and Rina was very strong. She couldn't let her admire the trees alone outside outside the club windows. 

"You like her a lot, don't you ?" She laughed before seeing the blonde with her head down with a slightly reddish face, it amused her a lot. 

"I… guess. No, obviously I love Rinari." Ai confesses with a little hesitation in the tone of his voice. "But !"  
She turned around in front of Karin with a puzzled face. "I .. I don't find it normal his absence today ..."  
She said frowning, her hands starting to tighten. She really wanted to see her. 

Karin quickly understood that she had to help Ai calm down, this girl is not the type to lose control. But the. She had to calm down. 

"What if she's bad ? What if she's sick and no one has been notified? What if-"  
Ai paused for a moment before letting it out onto the crook of her mouth. 

"What if she didn't want to… see me ?"  
It was too much for Ai. She got up faster than her shadow and walked towards the exit of the club leaving Karin totally alone and disturbed by what she had just seen. 

"Why, why ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you reading this.  
> Thanks for reading my very first chapter of one of my favorite ships in this franchise. Rina and Ai are meant to be together in my opinion, they are so adorable and gorgeous together. I admit that I am very proud of this fanfic, it was so moving for me while writing. I hope you will wait for its sequel and the sequel to "Invisible" my first series.   
> Thank you all for at least reading it and leaving positive feedback :)
> 
> Have a good day 👋


End file.
